This invention is directed to a device which is permanently installed on a solar panel to aid in both its transportation and installation securement.
In modern building construction, prefabricated panels of various types are widely used. These panels are produced for various purposes and are transported from the manufacturing site to the place of installation. Such panels must be transported in groups; they must be stored; and often, must be individually handled. In order to maximize protection of such panels, protective devices must be employed.
One type of panel that particularly needs such protection is the solar panel, because of its glass window, because of its frame, and because of its connection protrusions. There is need for a handgrip which can be detachably secured to a solar panel and the like to provide protection for the solar panel in stacking, standing, and protection for the connection tubes extending from the frame. In addition, such a handgrip should provide a comfortable and secure place for manual grasp of the solar panel to ease the physical placement of the solar panel.
In addition to the need for a handgrip on these bulky panels, there is need for a permanently installed device which permits the panels to be stacked, transported and installed. Therefore, a device which is permanently attached to the solar panel through its storage, transportation and installation aids in the handling of the solar panel through all the stages of its handling to and including final installation so as to minimize the chances of damage to the solar panel.